1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector which has a stable structure, convenient assembly and usage, a long service life and stable electrical connection.
2. Background of the Invention
At present, one of the most convenient features of the portable electronic products like the mobile phone (cell phone), Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), notebook computer and digital camera lies in that they can provide the consumers with the non-fixed-point service. Since these electronic products all need to consume the electric power, many electronic products need to be equipped with a battery connected via a connector with the product to supply power to the product.
A Chinese patent discloses a socket connector with the patent number to be 201120485643.1. The socket connector is used to fix and electrically connect a cable plug connector on a circuit board, which includes an insulating housing, having a holding space with an axial section on each side of the holding place; a pair of fixtures, having a first vertical section and a second vertical section and a first welding section and a second welding section extending horizontally from the first vertical section and second vertical section respectively, with the first welding section and second welding section welded to the circuit board and a second fastening section formed between the first vertical section and second vertical section; and a rotary cover body, pivotally connected to the insulating housing, with the rotary cover body set with the interconnected first pivot joint hole and second pivot joint hole in corresponding with the axial section and a snap section in corresponding with the second fastening section of said pair of fixtures.
In the case of said socket connector assembled and used together with the cable plug, place the cable plug connector in said holding space, rotate the rotary cover body so that the rotary cover body covers on the cable plug connector, and then horizontally push the rotary cover body so that the axial section moves from the first pivot joint hole to the second pivot joint hole, and the snap section is snapped into the second fastening section to fix and electrically connect the cable plug connector.
The above-mentioned socket connector has some disadvantages: 1. The assembling and usage of the above-mentioned socket connector and cable plug is very complex, not convenient in application. 2. After the cable plug connector is placed in the holding space of the socket connector and the cable plug is fixed in the socket connector under the synergism of the rotary cover body and the fixtures, since the rotary cover body could be pushed horizontally, the rotary cover body may very likely become loose after a long time of usage, thus, not able to guarantee the long-time coverage of the rotary cover body on the cable plug connector or a stable electrical connection formed between the cable plug connector and the socket connector, and even resulting in the undesirable phenomena of the cable plug connector escaping from the socket connector. 3. Due to the very thin thickness between the bottom surface of the insulating housing in the socket connector and the holding space bottom in the insulating housing and the lack of any reinforcement structure, the port-cracking risk will occur after many times of connection of the socket connector and the cable plug, not able to guarantee the service life of the socket connector.
In addition, there is another kind of socket connector and plug connector on the market that could be plugged in directly for use. Whereas, restricted by the customers' mechanism, the socket corresponding with the socket connector is generally equipped with some parts, causing the socket connector and plug connector unable to be inserted in a parallel manner, but a inclined manner for the assembling. However, because there are no snapping points for the connection of the socket connector and plug connector, when the plug connector is pressed, the risk of the plug connector escaping from the socket connector is quite likely to occur.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.